


Alphabet Themes, Prideshipping version

by Elenore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prideshipping, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki</p><p>Written with the first word popped in my head followed alphabet order. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alphabet Themes, Prideshipping version

**Author's Note:**

> Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki
> 
> Written with the first word popped in my head followed alphabet order. Enjoy.

**Anxious**

Atemu had told no one but this was exactly what he felt after being given another chance to walk among the living. Until Seto pointed a finger at his face and challenged him to a duel.

* * *

**Bitter**

Atemu had no idea how Seto could tolerate the taste. Seto told him casually as he sipped his black coffee, that it helped him stay awake long enough to get his workload done.

* * *

**Combine**

Atemu was the only person Seto allowed to control his dragons without suffering the consequence.

* * *

**Darkness**

Atemu was nowhere like the meaning of his nick name. He was the light of Seto's life, even if that light shattered his soul the first time they met.

* * *

**Equal**

Just what it means to be rivals.

* * *

**Fail**

Seto was not Seth. That was why he wouldn't fail to protect Atemu any time soon.

* * *

**Guardian**

Atemu assured Seto he had no need of one. Seto tailed him around the busy shopping mall anyway. Besides, he got to be the first person seeing Atemu in his new clothes. His brand new skin tight, _leather_ clothes.

* * *

**Hiccup**

Seto liked it every time Atemu had one. By the time he was done kissing the former Pharaoh senseless, his hiccup was long gone.

* * *

**Insecure**

Seto hated staying at his office overnight. It was a small relief to see Atemu curling up on his mattress, hugging Seto's pillow and sound asleep via the hidden camera installed in his bedroom that he knew the other was safe.

* * *

**Jean**

Seto came into conclusion that Atemu did not only look good in leather.

* * *

**King**

Atemu would always be one no matter what era he was living in.

* * *

**Love**

Neither of them ever said the word but the message was well-received in everything they did for each other.

* * *

**Madness**

Their relationship lacks normalcy and has plenty of insanity.

* * *

**Nap**

Atemu was not a cat but his sleeping habit reminded Seto of one.

* * *

**Opposite**

Atemu's law of attraction chose Seto, not Yuugi.

* * *

**Present**

Atemu told him that Seto was his present. And Seto was smart enough to understand what he meant.

* * *

**Question**

Anzu had asked "Why him?" And Atemu told her "Because it's him."

* * *

**Reckless**

Now that Atemu had no worry about causing Yuugi's body any harm with his actions, he tended to act first at seeing headlights speeding toward Seto at alarm rate.

* * *

**Sibling**

Mokuba didn't stay at home anymore, preferred his own apartment near campus. But whenever he came home, Seto and Atemu would keep him up all night talking, playing games and doing everything they could think of to literally pass out in the next morning.

* * *

**Tea**

Seto gave up coffee that first time Atemu demonstrated the result of his hard training in Japanese's Way of Tea.

* * *

**Unique**

Because normal could never catch Atemu's eyes.

* * *

**Victory**

Atemu told Seto he already won against him, many times really. And Seto was just in denial to the end.

* * *

**Walk**

Atemu liked walking whenever he was alone. Staying home only reminded him of his time in the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

**Xmas**

Atemu made Seto want to do silly things. Like kissing him under the mistletoes that Mokuba purposely forgot to clean up after Yuugi and the gang went home.

* * *

**Yugioh**

People thought of Mutou Yuugi but Kaiba Seto would accept no one other than Atemu.

* * *

**Zombie**

The first and last time Seto came home looking no better than one, half of his board and the whole security team, except Isono and others could be viewed as his close acquaintances, were replaced by the time he was _allowed_ back to work well-rested and fed. Mokuba laughed too hard to answer every time Seto asked him what happened.

* * *

**Extra**

Apparently Atemu never loses his ability to rule an empire, but you don't want to make him prove that theory.


End file.
